


Anomalous

by Devil_You_Know



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: 507 is literally only in there for one scene and he just fucks with Lena lol, Angela's done with their shit, Bright doesn't take care of himself, Gen, Hana's sassy, Hanzo and McCree have lots of Gay Tension between them but that's not important, Kondraki is concerned, Lena's trying her best, McCree vs. Clef, Ships aren't the main point of the story, Who's the best cowboy?, a new challenger approaches, fucking forgot mikell was a cowboy too, hes only gonna be mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_You_Know/pseuds/Devil_You_Know
Summary: Though Lena wasn't an expert on Satya's portals, it didn't take a genius for her to realize that this was not where her and her team were meant to go.Or- Tracer, McCree, Hanzo, D.Va, Mercy, and Genji manage to get themselves into the SCP universe.Not meant to be taken entirely seriously, I'm just in love with the Foundation and wanted to write about Overwatch as well.You do NOT have to know anything about the SCP Foundation to read this! This story is written through the eyes of characters who have no knowledge of what it is or does.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena tapped the com in her ear, hoping to clear up the slight static that was driving her absolutely mad. Genji turned his head and looked at her, and she could only imagine the confused expression he must have had under his visor. She shrugged it off and grinned at him, and he shook his head before looking away. She needed a new com every so often, seeing as how recalling and blinking through time tended to mess them up over a while.

Angela was whispering quietly to Hana, presumably scolding her for snacking on chips while on a mission. The teen girl wasn't paying her much attention, much to the medic's apparent annoyance. Hanzo and McCree were having an intense rock-paper-scissors war, with the archer winning nearly every time. McCree was growing more and more frustrated by the moment.

After a few moments, Lena's com crackled to life, an Indian accent murmuring faintly through the mic, trying to keep her voice down.

"Teleporter online. Please proceed with caution, as I am sure there are Talon members near." The mic went back to static.

"I hear ya." McCree said, pulling away from an overly smug Hanzo. "I'm leadin' all six of us in, we'll see ya on the other side." He finished. He walked over to the portal before stepping inside. It was his job to go first, as he was put in charge of that mission.

Lena followed him after a second, ready for the uncomfortable sensation of having her particles turned into light and then reformed at the other end.

Rather than depositing her out immediately, she felt as though she was in there for eternity. She didn't know how long she was made of light, but the next thing she knew, she was on her hands and knees in what looked like a laboratory. She glanced around as the dizziness cleared and saw that her teammates were there as well, but there was no sign of Satya. Other than her friends, everything was silent.

Dread filled her system. This wasn't right...

McCree stood up and pulled out his gun, looking around the room, followed by the others. Genji was twitching, already on his feet. Hana was fidgeting in her mech, looking ill. Hanzo still looked too dizzy to stand. Angela flexed her wings and allowed them to lift her to her feet. She pulled out her pistol as she looked around.

"McCree? I'm not picking up and signals from either Symmetra or headquarters." Genji informed him in a hushed voice, as if worried that saying the news would make it true. Lena stood shakily. It was a lot rougher than normal. There was no portal leading back.

"No internet connection either." Hana said nervously. "All connection of any kind is lost."

"Alright team, it'll be fine. I'm sure we'll be found and rescued." Lena said, hoping to soothe her allies. She knelt to help Hanzo up, who waved her off and stood himself.

"Alright team." McCree said, looking around wearily. "We need to go out and investigate to see where we are. Don't touch anything-"

He went quiet as there were two loud, distinctly male voices from outside the door. They passed outside, seemingly arguing about something. Lena caught the phrases "You still need to take care of yourself," and "What's the point?"The entire team tensed and aimed their weapons to the door as the two men opened it and stepped inside.

Their voices stopped, and everything went tense. Lena quickly looked over them, noting that they were armed, though their guns were at their sides. Lena's own guns were trained on the two of them, and they seemed to recognize the danger quickly.

The taller man had a green cap on, with what looked like a sword strapped to his back. He had scruffy facial hair that looked more like he'd just gone weeks without shaving rather than anything intentional. His hair was black, and he had glasses on, as well as a camera with straps looped around his neck. The shorter man looked incredibly unhealthy, as though he hadn't been eating or sleeping. He had brown hair and stubble, as well as an odd amulet. Both of them were dressed in similar lab coats.

There were also butterflies. Like- At least a hundred just surrounding the two, fluttering anxiously, as though reflecting the mood of the room. The shorter man shifted slightly, causing everyone to tense up even further. Lena noticed that he was subtly shifting in front of his partner.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? State your names and intentions-- Do you guys even work for the Foundation?" The man with the hat asked incredulously. "What are you guys wearing? Are you civilians? What-" The shorter man interrupted.

"Don't be an idiot, Konny. What would civilians be doing here, armed to the teeth?" The butterflies' movements grew quicker, more panicked, as McCree took a step forward.

"Listen, fellas, we have no clue how we got here. We went though a portal and popped out here instead of where we meant to go. We'd appreciate it if y'all could just send us on our way." The taller man, 'Konny', carefully drew his gun.

"If you're so peaceful, why are you aiming guns at us?" He asked. The shorter man drew his gun as well. His hands were shaking slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Lena.

McCree lowered his gun, signalling for the others to do the same.

"We don't want any trouble. We apologize for any fright we may have caused." Lena apologized profusely, hoping to ease the tension. She didn't want to attack and harm what could be civilians. Plus, they were armed, and she didn't want anyone getting injured.

"Then you wont mind if I send my friend here to get the higher ups, do you?" The man with the amulet asked. He seemed pale, presumably frightened for his life. Though if he were frightened for his own well being, he probably would have sent himself...

He's probably worried about the other man getting hurt then, Lena internally reasoned. It was odd though, that the man thought he could hold all six of them captive alone. Either he was an idiot, or he was much better with a gun than his sickly appearance let on.

"Alright. But if ya come back firing weapons, we wont hesitate to fire back. I hope ya understand." McCree said. He nodded.

"Go, Kondraki." The shorter man hissed. Konny must have been a nickname. Kondraki didn't move. Lena watched, analyzing what to do next and wondering if the visibly agitated man would attack. Instead, he spoke.

"Jack, can you handle all six of these-"

"What are they going to do? Kill me? Go, you fucking prick, or I'll feed you to 682 myself! If I die, it'll probably alert the Foundation that something's wrong, but it doesn't have to come to that."

With that, Kondraki slipped away, the swarm of butterflies following him. Only one remained, fluttering around the man as though it could protect him.

"Alright guys. If you could set your weapons down that would be nice. Please step out of your mech suit as well. Also, if you could deactivate your robot, that would be nice." Lena cringed as Genji let out an offended huff, though Hana did as she was told.

"No can do, partner. Genji here's a cyborg, not a robot." McCree answered. The man's eyes narrowed at him.

"A cyborg? Are you guys just escaped anomalies? Or are you truly what you say you are?" Lena had no clue what he meant by 'anomaly,' but it didn't sound good. Angela blinked and stepped forward.

"Sir, I can assure you that we are not a threat. We simply used a new type of technology and it ended up transporting us here. Our cyborg is simply a man who got severely injured in a brutal accident-" Hanzo looked uncomfortable- "And we are members of a team called Overwatch. We've been tasked with hunting terrorists who threaten our way of life. If harm comes onto us, many governments of the world will be incredibly upset, and will likely take it out on you. However, I'm sure you'll be rewarded if you return us safely." She finished.

The man sighed. "Listen, guys. Maybe you do mean well, but six of you, all armed, appearing in a secure, top secret facility? Suspicious at best. There are things here that can potentially end all life on this miserable planet, and I'd rather that not happen. I've grown attached to some of these fuckers."

Lena tensed as he turned his attention and gun on her.

"What's with that glowing thing on your chest?" Lena paled, but she spoke confidently, knowing that if she sounded uncertain he'd call her a liar.

"It's my Chronal Accelerator, sir. It helps to keep me anchored in time." The gun didn't move.

"Anchored in time?" He sounded suspicious. Lena decided that telling the truth wouldn't hurt. "We were testing new plane technology, trying to manipulate the fabric of space. It malfunctioned, and I was lost in time for a while, but I was bought back due to this machine." She gestured to it. The man lowered his gun slightly.

"... You know, years ago, that would have been unbelievable to me, but that's not even the weirdest thing I've heard today. You know what? I believe you, because nobody would make up a lie that shitty." The butterfly had settled in his hair, and Lena couldn't help but ask about them.

"Sir? What's with the butterflies?" She said hesitantly. He smiled slightly, revealing rotten, cavity filled teeth that looked like they hadn't been brushed in months. She wondered faintly why he didn't seem to care about his own well-being. "They're Kondraki's... Pets. Don't worry about them. As long as you're not a threat, they're not a threat."

There was another moment of silence before Hana spoke up.

"You should introduce yourself." She said, crossing her arms. She was obviously just talking to calm herself.

The man chuckled. "Alright, but only after you guys introduce yourselves. You start, little girl." Hana huffed and glared at him halfheartedly before speaking up.

"My name is Hana Song. I'm nineteen, and my favorite color is pink. My hobby is playing video games, and my best friends are Lucio and Hanzo." She looked over at Lena, who decided that it was her turn.

"My name's Lena Oxton! I'm twenty-six years old. My favorite color is all of them, and my favorite hobby is cuddling my girlfriend. My best friends are Genji and Emily!" She grinned cheekily and looked over at Genji, who sighed.

"My name's Genji Shimada, I'm thirty-five, and my favorite color is green. My favorite hobby is... Um. Meditation's fun. Pranks are also a hobby of mine. My best friends are Lena, Zenyatta, and Angela." He looked over at Angela, who mumbled under her breath about them being ridiculous.

"My name is Angela Ziegler. I am thirty-seven. My favorite color is white, and my favorite pastime is doing my job. My best friends are Fareeha and Genji." She sighed and looked over at Jesse.

"The name's Jesse McCree. I'm thirty-seven, and my favorite color's red. My hobby is drinking and watching television. My best friend is Hanzo over there." He winked at the archer, who huffed disdainfully and looked away from the cowboy.

"Hanzo Shimada. Thirty-eight. Blue. Practicing archery. Hana is nice to me, I guess." Both Genji and McCree looked offended. Finally, everyone trained their eyes on the scientist, who seemed entertained.

"My name is Jack Bright, and I'm too old. My favorite color is green, and my favorite hobby is trying to destroy my necklace. Kondraki's my best friend. Is that enough information for you?" Lena relaxed slightly. So far, so good.

 

Then the armed guards arrived, with Kondraki leading the way with his sword drawn. 

He didn't have any butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright stepped aside as the guards filed in the room, shields weapons at the ready. They were wearing all black, and their shields said 'SCP FOUNDATION' on them in big, blocky letters. They instructed them to drop their weapons, and Lena and the others did so. Lena felt much more vulnerable without her guns, but she could only hope no harm came onto them.

"Goddammit, Bright." A woman said, stepping aside to talk to the scientist. "Why does all of the weird shit happen to you? Give me the run down of what you know we're dealing with here. Kondraki didn't give us much detail."

Lena had absolutely no clue what was going on, but she made sure to pay attention to what they were saying in hopes that it would become clearer. She looked over and saw that the others looked as confused as her. One of the guards walked around and checked them for weapons, patting them down gently. Lena watched as he did so for Angela and Hana, and was relieved to see that he wasn't creepy about it.

Genji flexed his hand and dropped several of what Lena called his 'ninja stars' on the ground, forcing the man to bend down and pick them up. The man showed no outward emotion. He went over to Lena and frisked her. She informed him that she couldn't take off her Chronal Accelerator without severe consequences, and he let it slide. Lena went back to listening to Bright and the woman argue, hoping for some critical detail.

"They're part of a group called 'Overwatch.' Either they're somehow a secret government weapon we've never heard about, or they're from an alternate reality. Judging by their technology, I'd say time as well. Nothing we haven't seen and dealt with before." Bright was explaining.

Nothing they hadn't dealt with before? Did this facility just have mind-blowing things happen all the time? The woman pursed her lips and turned her attention away from him and to the group.

"Alright, we'll figure it out eventually. You and Kondraki may tag along." The woman shouted an order to the guards, and they all began to escort Lena and her teammates out of the room. The two scientists that they knew walked along side the woman, chatting to each other. For a moment before Kondraki spoke loudly.

"Mind if me and Bright interrogate one of them? We found them, so we can call dibs." The woman sighed.

"Very well, Kondraki. You may take the woman with the orange pants. Please do not break her." Upon hearing the women say this, the guard escorting Lena pushed her aside to those two, causing her teammates to cry out in disagreement. Lena gave them the thumbs up to symbol that it was okay.

"No worries. If you obey us, then you will all be reunited within a few hours. Somebody go get us some other doctors." The woman ordered as she continued to walk with Lena's friends. As soon as the group disappeared, Bright and Kondraki both relaxed and began to speak with each other again.  
"You alright, Konny?" Bright asked looking him up and down as if checking him for injuries. Kondraki smiled and twirled his sword, obviously showing off a bit. It would've been impressive is she hadn't seen Genji do the same thing all the time..

"Perfectly fine. I had to return 408 to their containment, so it took a bit longer than expected." Kondraki said, smiling.

"Always breaking the rules, aren't you?" Bright asked mischievously. There was a story behind that, definitely.

"Oh hush, you've never had any problems with it before. 408 loves me, and it shouldn't be locked up. Those butterflies are like my child, man. I love them." The butterfly that had stayed with Bright fluttered around excitedly.

"What is it with you and loving SCPs? Fucking weirdo." Bright teased.

"Oh yes, Mister Immortal Necklace. I'm very weird." Kondraki teased right back. Bright chuckled softly and punched Kondraki's arm.

"Let's just do our job, asshole. Then we can go back to goofing off."

Lena felt confused, and she was pretty sure she was missing a huge part of what was going on. Immortal necklace? 408? What did SCP stand for? She was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

The two men guided her to a room that looked like a typical interrogation room. Kondraki opened the door for her and the two men followed her in. Located in the center of the room was a table with three chairs. It was harshly lit with florescent lights, and generally looked uninviting.

When she sat down, Bright walked over to her and crouched. She didn't have time to ask what was going on before her ankle was attached to the floor by a chain. Bright stood up and stepped back. Lena felt dread and panic set in.

"Guys, there's no need for this, honest!" She jerked her leg as if that would snap the chain and free her. Of course, that didn't work. Bright shrugged and didn't seem too worried about her comfort.

"It's for all of our safety. We'll let you out when the interview's over." Kondraki stated.

"Alright, whatever gets me back to my friends." Lena said, sighing as she forced her paranoia down. Being bound always freaked her out.

Kondraki sat down on the chair on her left hand side, with Bright on the right. The two men looked at each other for a moment. After a few seconds, Bright looked away, tucking his amulet under his lab coat and shirt.

"You wont tell O5 on me, will you, Konny?" He sounded as though it were a joke, but Lena still detected a little bit of genuine worry on his face, though she didn't think he was worried about being snitched on. "I don't feel comfortable with it out when we're sitting so close, y'know? What if..."

"I get it, Jack. Don't worry about it."

Once again, Lena felt as though she was missing a huge piece of the puzzle. Again, they mentioned Bright's weird little amulet. It was more than just a decorative item, it seemed. It's significance, however, she didn't understand. She started to think.

'Mister Immortal Necklace'. Bright's seemingly nonchalance about dying when he sent Kondraki off. The way he seemed to not bother to take care of himself... Were they implying that Bright was actually immortal? And if that's what they're implying, is it true? Only one way to find out.

"Dr. Bright? Forgive me if this is a dumb question, but are you... Immortal?" Lena asked. Dead silence. Bright stared at her. Kondraki stared at Bright. After a few moments, the shorter scientist's shoulders slumped, as if she had just reminded him that someone close to him had died.

"Yeah..." He muttered. Lena couldn't help but gape at him. It definitely explained a lot, but how was it possible? It was certainly linked to the necklace that he didn't want anyone else touching or seeing. But how? And if the necklace granted immortality, why wouldn't he share it? The answer to a few questions only spawned many more.

Kondraki patted Bright's shoulder before turning his attention back to Lena with a glare on his face. Bright sat back up, frowning. He seemed a little out of it, and Lena felt a little bad. Maybe it was a sensitive subject? But Kondraki had joked about it before... Then again, Kondraki and Bright seemed really close- Kondraki interrupted her thoughts.

"Unimportant. We're here to question you, Miss..." He trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

"Oxton." She finished for him, deciding to be obedient to make up for her rude question.

"Miss Oxton. Dr. Bright here seems to think you're from an alternate reality and time. Tell me, what year was it for you?" Kondraki continued.

"2076, sir." She supposed that time travel wasn't the weirdest thing to her, so she wasn't too weirded out by the question. What did concern her was where exactly she was, and how she was going to get home.

Bright spoke up. "Really? Interesting..." Kondraki nodded.

"Definitely a temporal shift, then. Here it's 2017." Lena shivered, staring off into the distance.

"What are you thinking, Miss Oxton?" Lena swallowed, her thoughts going to Winston and Emily and the rest of the people she loved.

"I wanna go home, sirs."

\--------------------------

McCree was not okay with this. The armed guards escorting them had broken them up, putting them all in separate rooms and chained to the floor to be interviewed. Despite the abysmal circumstances, he could at least appreciate the fashion of the man interviewing him. He decided to pay it casual like he usually did.

"Nice hat." McCree said, tilting his head at the other man's cowboy hat. The other man grinned and tipped his hat back.

"Right back at you. Now tell me." The man sat across from him and placed his hands on the table. "What's your name?" At that moment, McCree noticed that his face was... Off. His eyes were three different colors, and he had the eerie smile of a Cheshire Cat. McCree felt uncomfortable.

"Jesse McCree, sir. And you?"

"Alto Clef. You call me Doctor Clef."

"Alright, Dr. Clef. Ask away so that I can get back to my friends. I'm mighty protective of them, as you tend to be of people you love." He knew that giving away weaknesses like that might not have been entirely safe, but he was still going off of the assumption that his captors had emotions, and would let them go if they were found innocent.

"Understandable. Now tell me, Jesse McCree. How did you end up here?" And so McCree told him, though he left out crucial details such as locations to ensure the safety of his friends back home. He doubted that they could do anything with a story about going through a portal.

"I see... Well, I hate to break it to you, partner, but you're not in your universe anymore." Clef said a few moments after he was done. McCree grimaced. "What does that mean for me and my friends?"

Clef grinned his Cheshire grin and laughed. His breath smelled of cinnamon and mint. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

Lena couldn't bring herself to relax around the two scientists, even as they were escorting her back to where her friends were being interrogated. Not even the relatively cute sight of the affectionate butterfly that still fluttered about could make a dent in the harsh feeling of utter dread building up inside of her like freezing water behind a dam.

She wanted to be back home, and for some reason, she had a strong, pressing feeling of something about this place being completely, utterly, wrong.

Something about this place and these people seemed irredeemably flawed in a way that she couldn't quite place that she was just picking up on now. Like an annoying, loud pitched noise that you didn't notice until it had been going on for hours.

The feeling made her want to run away; flee to her own universe an any way possible. A part of her deep down screamed at her that she was stranded; locked away in this place with no hope of ever feeling at home again. The feelings of anxiety threatened

But she couldn't think like that. If Dr. Bright and Dr. Kondraki were anything to go by, then they should be able to take her and her friends back, safe and sound. Away from this crippling feeling of terribleness.

She hoped her friends were okay. 

The waiting room they brought her to was cold and unwelcoming. Angela sat up straight, looking directly ahead. Her wings had been removed and she looked pretty shaken, but contemplative. She was the only one who had finished being interviewed, Lena assumed. Since nobody else seemed to be out.

Lena was directed inside before being shut and locked in. Turning back, she saw Bright and Kondraki begin what appeared to be a discussion that led into an argument. The door was soundproof, so she couldn't hear them, but they seemed to grow more and more agitated as they continued onward. Eventually, they began to head off in another direction, still snapping at each other.

She walked over to Angela and settled down, smiling happily.

"Hiya, Angie! Are you alright?" Lena chirped in her usual cheerful voice, hoping that acting like normal will make both Angela and herself less stressed in the strange environment. It was a trick she had learned back in the old days of Overwatch, and it still came in handy often.

"I... I think so. This place is a lot to take in. They definitely aren't Talon. I believe that we are in another universe. The scientist told me that they might not be able to take us back." Angela said, her voice cool and professional despite her clear worries.

Lena wondered if she felt the wrongness in the air too.

"I'll say. Do ya know what kind of crazy stuff they have in here?" Lena asked, grinning. After a moment looked around before leaning close and whispering softly, as though there were people listening in.

"Dr. Bright, the one with the necklace? He's immortal." Lena sat back, watching Angela's expression go from confusion to awe to doubt in a matter of a few seconds.

"Lena, surely you don't believe that? Immortality is entirely impossible. The body is scientifically unable to-" Angela began.

"Not sure why he'd lie about it, 'specially since he seemed pretty bummed about it when I asked. It has something to do with his necklace. Maybe touching it gives you eternal life? Dunno why he's not sharing it, with at least his buddy." Lena interrupted, honestly very excited about the possibility of immortality and other fantastical things, despite the dire circumstances.

"Besides, we're in a whole other universe. Surely the laws here are different." Lena reasoned, thinking herself clever for her logic. Angela's frown didn't vanish, though she still looked like she was thinking deeply.

"Even so-"

One of the doors opened and an angry looking Hanzo marched through, looking tense. Immediately, Lena knew something was wrong.

The Japanese man glared at the man who was escorting him, who looked sincerely apologetic about whatever was happening.

"Mister Shimada, I deeply apologize. I can assure you that while you are here, no unnecessary harm will come to either you or your little brother, understood?" Said the man, who seemed incredibly polite and sympathetic. Surprisingly, it seemed his apparent good intentions seemed to be positively affecting Hanzo, who was usually harder to sway. To be fair, the man had a genuine, caring feeling about him. He seemed to actually want to help.

"In addition to this, since you are technically from a separate universe, we will likely send you back there freely to avoid any problems on either side as soon as we are able. We will not keep you in custody forever. You may wait here with your friends, okay? I will speak to all of you as a group after this." He said, a kind smile still on his face. After a moment, Hanzo spoke.

"You will give me your word that no harm will come to Genji?" The man nodded, looking patient and understanding. Lena liked him already, and hoped that she would meet him again.

"As long as you two pose no risk to the safety of the Foundation, you two will be entirely unharmed." Hanzo sighed, looking relieved. He took a seat by himself. Lena saw the man write something down on his clipboard before walking out. The word "ANOMALY" was written in large letters, with more apparent details written neatly underneath.

"What was that, luv?" Lena questioned him a moment after the man had left. Hanzo grimaced, still looking troubled despite his reassurances.

"This place... The Foundation. It keeps track of all things that cannot be explained by science and keeps them secured in this facility. My dragons are considered anomalous. Dr. Glass seemed sympathetic, though. I believe that he means well. Genji and I will not be allowed out, and will have less freedom than the rest of you. He wants to send us home, though."

There was a weary silence before Angela spoke up. 

"I'm sure you'll be safe here. Glass seemed kind. I can tell that he, at least, is a good man." 

Another door opened, and Genji walked in, his arms crossed. He looked upset, and was uncharacteristically quiet. He took a seat by Angela and sighed, steam escaping from his vents as he did so. His machinery was whirring like it did when he was stressed.

"... Hanzo, are they locking you up too?" Genji asked, finally voicing what was bothering him after about ten seconds of intense silence.

"Yes, but do not worry. Dr. Glass, the one who interrogated me, is on our side." Genji's face wasn't visible, but it was clear that he was relieved, if his body language was anything to go by.

"The woman that talked to me seemed all too ready to lock us away forever. I was worried." Genji admitted, leaning over and resting his head on Angela, who gently took his hand in hers and held it close, comforting him even further. Lena thought it was incredibly sweet. The affection only made her miss her Emily more, though.

Emily. God, she missed her so much. She hadn't seen her face to face in days, but it felt like years. She had probably gotten the news that they had vanished already... She must be so scared.

"At least they're letting us all stay in here." Lena chirped, trying to dispel the tension in the air and stop her terrible intrusive thoughts. There were nods and murmurs of agreement from her teammates, who still seemed just as worried as she secretly was.

When Jesse joined, he looked angry and uneasy. He sat down in the seat beside Hanzo with a loud huff. Hanzo looked over at him, questioning. He immediately started talking in his thick southern accent.

"That thing that talked to me put me on edge. All this talk about alternate universes and anomalies that didn't make any sense..." He cleared his throat and looked over at the three. "But I'm more concerned about y'all. What happened?" He turned his attention back to Hanzo, who explained how he and Genji were 'anomalies'. He visibly got even more pissed.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I let them lay a paw on you, Han. Or any of you's for that matter." Jesse swore, taking Hanzo's hand, who just ignored it (rather than pull away and bristle at the public affection like he usually did. Lena forced herself to hide a smirk). 

"I can defend myself." He insisted, gripping Jesse's hand back hard enough to look painful.

Lena interrupted before the two got into an (admittedly touching) argument over whether or not they should protect each other. The now familiar feeling of wanting Emily there washed over her again, and she averted her eyes.

"Where's Hana?" There was a moment of silence before the mentioned girl opened the door, looking shaken. She walked into the room and sat on the other side of Hanzo, leaning against him. Hanzo took her hand as well, and she seemed to calm a bit.

Immediately, Lena hurried to question and comfort her, wondering what could've scared her so bad. She didn't look as though anything physical had happened to her, but...

"What's wrong, luv?" She felt a fierce protectiveness for her younger teammate. Hana was like her little sister, in a way.

"This is just like a horror story. A building full of unnatural things and creatures." Hana whimpered. The rest of the team nodded.

"Ay, luv. It's scary, but we've already worked that bit out-" Lena began, but was cut off by Hana's panicked whimper.

"No, no! That's not the problem! Somebody called the one interrogating me." She gulped, her eyes wide and frightened.

"One of them got out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea um hi guys im not dead. i'll work on some of my other stories too probably, but i have this and another chapter ready. i intended for there to be one, but it got to over 3000 words and also it made more sense to separate it story wise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Keter breach! Keter breach!" Was the cry from the room that Hana had emerged from. A panicked looking woman hurried out, knocking furiously on the doors of the other rooms to alert them.

Lena didn't know what a 'Keter' was, but it didn't sound good. After the warning cry, there was a sharp silence, as though the world were holding its breath.

And then the sirens began. Loud and wailing, accompanied by bright red flashing lights. Something was definitely amiss, and whatever it was was certainly bad, especially since it caused such alarm.

Almost immediately after the sirens, the few researchers that had been behind closed doors hurried out, looking cool and professional, but with worry in their eyes. They were scared.

"Six-Eight-Two." Said the one with the cowboy hat and the mouth almost too big for his face. The woman shuddered and crossed herself, as though only a god could save her. The two turned and headed for the door. As they were leaving, Dr. Glass rushed into the room, gesturing for the group to go into his office.

"Hide! Quickly!" He yelled over the earsplitting cry of the alarm. He opened the door allowing them to fill into the space. Lena was unsure and mildly terrified about what was going on, and the loud sirens going off weren't helping her nerves. Suddenly, a loud intercom came on, scaring her even further as a male voice even louder than the sirens spoke up in a cool, professional voice.

"Containment breach of SCP-682. I repeat: Containment breach of SCP-682." Before everything fell silent. The only sound in the now crowded interrogation room was the breathing of the Overwatch Team, plus Doctor Glass. It was unnerving.

Then, in the distance, there was a roar. Freezing fear filled Lena, and she huddled closer to Genji, who was just as tense as her. The roar faded; whatever creature it was heading in the opposite direction. Glass let out a choked sob.

"Oh God." He murmured. If his reaction was anything to go by, whatever was happening was bad. Absolutely catastrophic. Lena was scared.

"What's going on?" Angela questioned, quiet but urgent. Glass shuddered before speaking up.

"There's this giant, insanely deadly, immortal creature that we keep locked up here. SCP-682. It feeds off of the damage we do to it. It's escaped. Just hope that it doesn't come our way, because it's nearly impossible to stop." His voice cracked on the last sentence and he looked down.

He sniffled, and only then did Lena notice he was crying. Despite the fact that he was average height, he seemed incredibly small.

"What's wrong, Doctor Glass?" She asked gently. Sure, there was a terrifying creature loose, but it was going the opposite direction... And comforting people was her job. That was why she always kept a brave face and cheerful attitude.

"I have a... Friend. Agent Diogenes. They're on that side of the facility. If 682 gets to them, then..." He shuddered, as though the thought were too terrible to imagine. He clearly cared about whoever this person was.

"How about you um... Do something to take your mind off of it?" Suggested Hana, who seemed less stressed now, some of her usual confidence bleeding back into her cute, high-pitched voice. Lena knew from experience that Hana functioned better when in a group setting. Doctor Glass took in a shaky breath, as though to calm himself. Lena patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm terribly sorry you guys have gotten caught up in this mess. I'll get you guys home." Dr. Glass wiped his eyes, looking dejected and guilty as though he were the one who personally dragged them to this universe and then released a monster to hunt down and kill people.

"I'm too sensitive for this job. That's what the others tell me, anyways. They're right, of course." He seemed miserable, and Lena felt the urge to comfort him overwhelm her. She smiled at him gently. Even though the others seemed weary of him, she trusted him, and she was usually a good judge of character. She definitely liked him more than Dr. Bright or Dr. Kondraki. Those two made her incredibly uncomfortable. But also... Curious.

"Doctor Glass, sir? What do you think of Dr. Bright and Kondraki? They were the ones who found us, and they interviewed me. I don't suppose you know them too well?" Keeping him talking would definitely help him forget and cope with the danger his friend Diogenes was in.

"Those two... Are some of the most terrifying men I've ever met. Those two and Clef, I suppose. Kondraki's an actual psychopath. Diagnosed and everything. And Bright's... Bright. That guy's got some serious mental issues, but he's too valuable to the Foundation for us to really do anything about it. He's been around since the 1900's. His family's bloodline had been with the Foundation even longer. Best they can do is drug him whenever his depression gets too bad. I feel for the guy. He gets really awful sometimes."

Lena's eyes widened, shocked despite her prior knowledge of his immortality. She wasn't the only one who seemed shocked by the revelation of the man's age. Hanzo and Jesse began to whisper to each other quietly. Angela made eye contact with Lena, who winked and turned her attention back to Glass.

"Hey, about Dr. Bright-" She began, only to be interrupted when the intercom came on.

"SCP-682 has been contained. I repeat, SCP-682 has been contained." It was a different person talking this time. She sounded incredibly weary, but professional all the same.

The com clicked off with a burst of static. There was a moment of silence before the faint buzzing of a phone emitted from Dr. Glass. The man hurriedly pulled the device out of his pocket and brought it up to his ear, relief visible on his face.

"Diogenes? Oh thank goodness. Yes, I'm alright, what about you?" Glass stepped away from the rest of the team, pacing. 

"No injuries here either. Any casualties?" There was a long, stretched out silence as he leaned against the wall, looking pained.

"That's terrible. Of course you come back the one day that there's a Keter level breach." He gave a humorless laugh, though it was easy to see the joy on his face to know that whoever the person on the other end of the phone was alive and unharmed. It was actually kinda cute. Lena was not 100% certain that this man was a good ally to keep.

"They're sending Dr. Bright back our way? I'll keep an eye out for him. Maybe do a quick examination. Yes, I know how he gets after he-- Oh, you have to go?" He sighed softly, looking a bit disappointed. 

"Bye, then. Stay safe." He took the phone away from his ear, sighing once again. He met everyone's curious gazes with an embarrassed huff as he slipped the device back into his pocket.

"Agent Diogenes. They called to see if I was safe. They're fine, in case you were wondering. And there were surprisingly few deaths caused by the breach. Only about twenty or so, most of them D-Class." Lena's jaw dropped. Twenty deaths was 'surprisingly few'? And what was a D-Class? More questions that likely wouldn't be answered.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the door. Glass walked over and opened it, revealing a blood-splattered Dr. Kondraki, supporting a visibly shaken woman. She was mildly attractive, with doe eyes and a button nose, but she had a large, old scar on her face, and rough, calloused hands. She looked very much like a criminal. A very lost, sad looking criminal, who seemed to be either on the verge of or currently experiencing a mental breakdown of some sort.

She wore a bright orange jumpsuit, with the label "D-CLASS PERSONNEL" written in black. Her sleeved arm had a bloody hand print on it, likely from Kondraki's crimson hands, since he was the one clinging to her. Most interestingly, however, was Dr. Bright's necklace, hanging clearly from her neck. Who was she? Where was the actual Bright?

Kondraki looked pissed off about the situation, and he pointed at Glass with the hand that he wasn't using to keep the spaced-out yet somehow still terrified woman protectively cuddled up against him. 

"You. Help him. You know the Foundation doesn't give two shits about Bright's mental stability, but I do. Everyone else is too busy treating the wounded to check on him." Kondraki's voice was loaded with venom and rage. Whatever had happened had very obviously upset him. 

Glass cringed, but stood his ground, nodding at the very obviously dangerous man, pushing back his fear to do his best to help.

"I'll check on him. Don't I always?" Glass said in a soothing tone, trying to diffuse the tense, stressful situation. Lena admired that. 

"Bright will be just fine. He's likely just in shock. That happens sometimes, remember?" Glass walked over to the woman and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him, huddling closer to Kondraki. Her eyes were unfocused and blank, and her breathing was heavy and quick.

"Have you already performed the test to be sure of the identity-" Glass began, only to be cut off by Kondraki.

"Of course I have. Now fucking fix him. You're the one who's good at this, not me!" Only now did Lena notice his shaking hands and the concern in his eyes, and Lena understood immediately. He was scared for someone he cared about. Obviously, he was terrible at expressing it, but now he was infinitely less scary and exponentially more human.

Glass led the woman, who Lena assumed was somehow Dr. Bright, to the chair that had formerly been used for interrogating. She blinked a few times, some of the haze lifting as she looked around, seemingly coming back to reality.

"Konny?" Her voice was weak and scratchy, sounding as though she had been screaming. Lena had seen enough; she knew that this wasn't something she was supposed to see.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" There were mutters of 'finally' from her team, as though they were waiting for her to speak up.

Kondraki turned on her, and only then did Lena really appreciate how tall and intimidating he was.

"What happened doesn't concern you, little girl. Now you and your friends go back into the waiting room." There was a moment of tense silence.

"Now!" He snapped, causing the team to obediently exit the room, not wanting to anger the already clearly agitated man. Lena remembered the look on Glass's face when he was describing Kondraki, and how the man was a literal psychopath. She didn't want to cross him.

But the biggest question on her mind was Bright. What happened to him? Who was that lady wearing his necklace? The only thing that made sense was that she was somehow Bright? Did he regenerate after death, like the Doctor? She shook her head. Life wasn't based on sci-fi shows. But then...

She joined her team, who were talking anxiously to each other. 

"I don't like that Kondraki man." Hana said, looking at the door as if worried he'd hear her and take offense.

"Neither do I." Lena admitted, pulling the young Korean girl to the side away from the rest of the chatter to properly talk to her.

"But he wont hurt you. He's just scared for his friend, alright? You know how people can get when they're scared. Plus, this place seems very official and secure. You're safe as long as you pose no threat. No need to worry." Lena said, doing her best to comfort the clearly frightened teen.

Hana took a deep breath, calming herself once again.

"I'm alright, Tracer. Facilities like these just bring back bad memories of the war, is all." Hana confessed, looking away, as though the memories brought her shame.. 

It was at times that these that Lena remembered just how young Hana was to have fought in the military; to have seen allies and enemies alike suffer and die. She was incredibly strong, but fragile as well. Lena pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright. We'll get out of here, understand?"

Hana nodded.

Lena didn't know whether she was trying to convince Hana or herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm did somebody say "Bright inspired by the 'Major Tom' AU"?   
> no?  
> anyways yea for y'all other fans of Doctor Jack Fuckass Bright here's something Not Canon that inspired me to make my boy an undying ball of mental health issues:  
> http://www.scp-wiki.net/your-circuits-dead-theres-something-wrong
> 
> For y'all that don't care about SCP lore... It's still a damn good read about a depressed kid with a shitty life struggling in a reality full of monsters. 
> 
> Anyways yea um sorry for not updating anything else this story just keeps dragging my attention away and the Major Tom thing (which only influenced his personality and is def not canon in this story) really inspired me bc holy shit.
> 
> Thanks for reading. See y'all in 963 years!


	5. Chapter 5

It seems the team had made their decision (whatever it was that they were discussing- Lena hadn't been paying much attention) after around five minutes. Angela walked over to the door, standing up tall and looking confident. Lena could see the tension in her shoulders though, but she seemed otherwise fine. She knocked on the door four times and waited.

After a few seconds, the door opened, and Dr. Kondraki scowled down at her. She met his eyes with a levelheaded gaze. Angela was very good at keeping cool in stressful situations, and Lena admired it greatly.

"From what I've heard, you have wounded. I am a world-renowned doctor in my universe. I believe I can help with those injured in this 'breach.' Will you allow that?" She asked in her gentle voice and sweet accent. Kondraki's eye twitched, obviously not in the mood.

"I'm not in charge of that. You'll have to ask Jack." Kondraki stared her down. She stared back, though with less anger and more determination. After seemingly deeming her request as valid, he sighed and stepped aside. Angela stepped in. Lena hurried in behind her, and was relieved when Kondraki only stared at her for a moment before going back to the interrogation table, gesturing towards the woman that was apparently Dr. Bright.

"Ask him away." Kondraki said, looking at Bright apologetically.

Lena faintly wondered why it was acceptable for an obviously mentally unstable man to be in charge of such an obviously important facility. Wouldn't it be better to have a more... Capable person? Maybe it was because of his immortality (however that worked- apparently he took over people's bodies? Kinda fucked up), or perhaps he was just otherwise incredibly good at his job. Maybe it was just an off day for him.

Glass looked up at her, confused. He had been talking to the woman with Bright's mind. Lena realized that Dr. Glass was actually pretty good at whatever he was doing, because Dr. Bright looked much more relaxed, though still slightly on edge from whatever sort of attack he'd had.

"What are you in here for?" Glass asked, slightly weary. He looked stressed, though Lena didn't blame him. Kondraki was pretty intense, and he obviously was expecting a lot from the poor man, what with him demanding for him to fix a mentally unstable immortal.

"I wish to ask Dr. Bright for permission. If I may?" Angela gestured towards Bright, who was looking up at her curiously. She- he, Lena supposed, fidgeted slightly with his necklace, tugging at it as though he wanted to take it off. 

"What?" Bright asked. His feminine voice was raspy, but he otherwise kept it level. Lena couldn't help but admire his recovery speed. He seemed much better now.

"I am a highly-trained field medic, as well as a world renowned doctor. I wish to assist your Foundation in healing the wounded." Bright shifted and sat up straighter, putting his hands on the table instead of on his amulet.

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there..." He said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"It is not a requirement, but I would like to be able to have my wings back. They're highly specialized and they hold a lot of personal value for me. They're a tool of peace, not war, and I would be grateful to have them back." She said without a moment of hesitation.

Bright stared at her, thinking. After a moment, he sighed and rested his head on his hands, burying his face in the table.

"Sure, whatever. Do your job well and you'll be rewarded." After a few moments of lying there, he lifted a hand towards Dr. Kondraki. As though reading his thoughts, the man put a phone in his hand. Bright sat up and pressed a button before holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, Personnel Director Bright speaking." He said into the phone as soon as whoever was on the other end picked up. The person on the other end said something that made him scowl.

"Ugh. Claire Pierce, 31-20-35, Ebola, purple monkey dishwasher. I'd really appreciate if we didn't have to do this every time-- Yes, I understand the security risks, damn it! How could a random D-Class get a hold of Kondraki's phone? Anyways. I'm sending over a woman who claimed she can help. World renowned doctor from an alternate universe in the future. Her name is-" He looked up at Angela expectantly. 

"Doctor Angela Ziegler. Call sign Mercy."

"Doctor Ziegler, to be referred to as 'Mercy'." He paused, fiddling with his long, pale blonde hair. Lena made a mental not to ask him if he wanted her to cut it and style it to how he was used to. It'd probably be a comfort for him in a new body that he was visibly uncomfortable it. She wondered faintly if him switching from one sex to the other had any serious detriment on his mental health.

"Understood. She has agreed to deal with the injured. Trained field medic. Send someone up here to collect her. Hurry!" He hung up without waiting for a reply. He glanced up at Angela.

"Obey your commands and do not do anything unauthorized, understood? Do well and you'll get your wings back. Dismissed." He waved his calloused hand at her, and she nodded before turning around and walking out, looking pleased.

Lena remained.

"Dr. Bright, sir? Are you... Alright?" She asked gently after a moment of awkward eye contact. She was genuinely concerned for him. He scowled again, and Kondraki stepped forward, likely to escort Lena out of the room. Bright waved him off.

"Come off it, Konny. I like her, so I'll let her know. Plus, I have a task for her. A rather personal one, in fact." He looked over at Dr. Glass, looking slightly guilty. Glass nodded in understanding, taking a few steps back away from the table. Lena approached.

"What do ya need, sir?" She asked, leaning down to be eye level with him.

"I need you to check up on something for me. Containment breaches are usually very... Stressful, for this person, due to all of the loud noises. I need you to check up on him for me, alright?" He sounded pretty insistent. Lena wondered why he didn't go check on this mysterious person himself. As though sensing her thoughts, Bright continued.

"I'm not allowed in that area. It's probably for the best. Both for my mental health and the sake of the rest of the Foundation. Will you do this for me? There are requirements to do this. Very specific things that I'm trusting you with to not mess up. I'm putting a lot of faith in you, Lena Oxton. There are few people I trust with this. I would send Kondraki, but I confess I'm not in the right mental state to let him out of my sight." Lena nodded in understanding.

"I'll do my best sir. What do you need me to do?"

"When you exit, go back the way you came. Going past the room you appeared in, there should be a sign. It should be labeled something like 'Low leveled Safe Anomalies' or something like that with an arrow. Follow the arrow. You'll meet a guard. Tell them that you're there for Bright. They'll likely call me before letting you in. They'll lead you to a door with the number five-ninety above it. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes sir."

"You will be let into the room. In that room will be a little boy. Under no circumstances are you to touch him. You will tell him that 'Jack' sent you to check on him. He will likely ask for a treat." Bright looked over at Kondraki expectantly. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly smushed carton of orange juice before handing it to Lena. It was warm. She looked at Bright questioningly before slipping it into her jacket pocket.

"It's the best I could do. He loves orange juice. You are to give this to him, and then you are to take the trash when he's done. Once again- do not touch him or even act as though you will touch him. You'll either cause serious pain or make him panic." Lena began to wonder what exactly was wrong with whoever this kid was, and why Bright was so concerned about him. It was obvious by how insistent he was on those rules that he cared about him. More mysteries surrounding this mysterious man.

"When you are done with that, make sure that his living space is clean and that he has art supplies. Then you are to leave. Do you understand that, Lena Oxton?" Bright finally finished his instructions. Lena nodded.

"Yessir. You can count on me!"

"Good. And another thing. If you mess something up, you will pay the price, understand?" He looked deadly serious. Lena nodded solemnly. She knew that this man could probably mess her up badly if she disobeyed him, but she was eager to help all the same.

"You may go. And remember that there are cameras on you everywhere in this facility." He said. She wasn't sure if it was a threat or a friendly reminder. 

Lena nodded and walked out of the room. Glass followed her and stopped her right outside of the door. She looked at him questioningly. He leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"590 is his little brother. He's 16, but has the mind of a child due to some morally questionable things happening to him by the Foundation. Please be nice to him." He said very quickly- almost too fast for her to process. Before Lena could respond properly, Glass had slipped back into the room again, this time shutting the door.

Her team looked at her in confusion and she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

After quickly explaining to them that she was going to check on Dr. Bright's kid brother, Lena was stopped by a concerned McCree.

"Listen, Tracer, I understand that you wanna help an' all, but are you sure that headin' off on your own is a good idea?" He seemed legitimately concerned, and it warmed her heart a little bit. Beneath his rough cowboy exterior, Jesse was a real sweetheart. Lena wished more people could be like him.

"I have this under control, Jess. Don't ya worry about it! Bright trusts me with this, and I don't really want to let him down. Plus, I'm just helping some kid!" She reassured him, even though common sense told her that whatever she was going to check on was not just any normal little kid. She didn't have to let him know that, though. 

"Alright, but if you get hurt..." He trailed off, letting her imagination fill in the gaps. They likely wouldn't be able to help her. She would be alone against the Foundation. She paled slightly at the thought, but shook it off.

"I've been in more dangerous situations, luv. Plus, maybe working could help me get my mind off of how wrong this place feels." She grinned cheekily before opening the door and dashing out of the room before she could be stopped again. He didn't try to follow.

She mentally ran through the checklist she had been given. She began to walk towards the place they had come from. She recognized the door immediately. Outside of the door, a severe looking woman was writing down notes on a clipboard as a professional looking man in a lab coat gave her information. The two looked up at her as she passed questioningly. 

"Just running an errand for Dr. Bright!" She chirped. The woman nodded knowingly and pointed down the hall, towards the direction she was supposed to go.

"I was wondering when he was going to send someone by." The woman mumbled before going back to talking about scientific stuff that she didn't understand. What the hell were 'Humes' and 'Kants'?

Brushing it off, she found the sign Bright had mentioned. It seemed very official and important, much like everything else in the facility. She followed the helpful arrow and found herself in front of heavy metal doors with two armed guards outside of them. They turned and looked at her silently. She gave a confident, easygoing grin to show she was at ease and therefore supposed to be there.

"I'm here on a task for Dr. Bright! He said for me to tell you to just call him up?"

The one closest to her nodded and pressed on something in his ear.

"Hello sir. We have a young female here, wearing orange, British, saying she's here on a task. 590? Of course." He pressed his ear again and opened the door. She walked inside and was shocked.

A long hallway, filled with numbered doors, stretched out in front of her. They were all numbered, but oddly enough, the order of the numbers didn't make any logical sense. They went from highs to lows with no understandable pattern. The guard guided her down the hall before stopping her in front of a door labeled with the number "590", as promised. 

A piece of paper was stuck to the door. 

"SCP-590 IS NOT HUMAN. DO NOT GROW ATTACHED." In bold, blocky text. Lena didn't have time to read any of the smalled text underneath it before the man knocked on the door. He then unlocked it, letting her in.

The first thing Lena noticed wasn't the childlike interior or the harsh lights of the ceiling, it was the smell. It was exactly like the hospital; like the room of a patient that likely wasn't going to make it. The antiseptic and bleach could barely mask the distinctive odor of misery and fear. 

The backdrop only made it worse, somehow. The warm pink of the walls, the bookshelf, the childish drawings hung up with tape on the wall, all of them signed in messy handwriting with the name "T.J. BRIGHT" scribbled in the corners all mixed with the smell to give off a sickly feeling.

A teenage boy with wide, scared eyes looked up at her from the bed that had been shoved into the corner of the room. He had a blanket wrapped around himself covering everything but his face and a single strand of long, wavy ginger hair, but Lena didn't like what parts of him she could see.

He was covered in scars and band-aids, and the hand she could see clutching the blanket was wrapped in bandages and missing a finger. He was shaking slightly. He had the exact same fearful look as a very young child from an abusive home, and all Lena could feel was anger and pity. What had they done to this poor kid..?

He began to make little noises, and Lena stepped closer to hear. He cringed backwards.

"Y-you gon' test?" He asked in a childish voice, pulling the blanket around him tighter. His voice was raspy and weak and slurred, sounding as though he hadn't spoken in a long time. Lena remembered Glass telling her in his soft, quiet voice that he had some terrible things done to him that left him with the mind of a toddler. 

"I'm not here to hurt you. Jack sent me here to check up on you." As soon as she said that, he perked up. He scratched gently at his freckled face before shrugging the blanket off. He had on a tattered, official looking yellow uniform that did little to hide that the rest of his freckled body was just as scarred as his face, if not worse. He beamed at her, showing he was missing at least two teeth. 

She approached him carefully and held out the juice box. He looked at her hesitantly before holding his hands out. She gave it to him, making sure that she didn't touch him. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she didn't want to find out.

"Bright- err, Jack sent that." She supplied as he opened the juice and sipped on it. It was definitely just cheap, likely disgusting, but the way he savored it, you would think it were the most delicious thing he'd ever had. After a few moments, he looked back up at her and looked behind her, a shy expression on his face.

"Where's Konny?" It didn't take too much guesswork to figure out who he was talking about. Lena thought it was kinda sweet how much Kondraki obviously cared for the two Brights despite the dreadful state that both of the brothers were in.

"He's busy looking after your... Brother. They're both very busy." She wasn't sure if T.J. knew that Bright could die, so she certainly wasn't going to tell him that he was dealing with post-death stress.

"Aw... Miss him." He finished drinking the juice and struggled to his feet. Lena had to resist every instinct to force herself to not assist him no matter how much he was struggling to stand. When he finally managed to stand, he limped over to the table. Lena winced at his legs, one of which appeared to have been broken at some point then healed back in the wrong shape. 

He sat down at the table and began to sort through stacks of drawings. They were all crudely done, but Lena cooed over them, as she would've with any other child.

"Those are very good, T.J.!" He beamed up at her, his cheeks flushing. 

"Thank ooh, Miss..." He said shyly. He found what he was looking for and held it up to her. It was a crude drawing of three figures. They had labels, but the letters were ineligible. The figure in the middle was obviously T.J., since he was short and had bright (ha) red hair. The man next to him was slightly taller and had reddish brown hair. She figured it must have been Jack Bright. The figure on the right was unknown. He was tall and had on some sort of hat, along with a childishly drawn gun. She made out the letter "M" at the start of his name, but nothing else.

T.J. handed it to her excitedly. 

"Give to Jack? Please?" Her heart melted. She couldn't resist his wide, innocent eyes. She nodded.

"Of course, luv. Now... Who's this guy here?" She pointed to the unknown figure.

"Big brother! Mikell! 'e's a bully." He shrugged, but continued smiling. She nodded and turned the paper over to look at the back. There were four words, barely legible due to his poor handwriting. 

'i forgiv u jack'. Lena couldn't help but pity him. She carefully folded the paper and stuck it in her pocket. She'd give it to Dr. Bright when she got back. 

"It's very nice. Do you have anything else you want to show me?" She cooed, fixing a kind smile upon her face. He ran his fingers through his tangled, dirty hair. 

"I wan' go ousside." He confessed, looking down.

"'S been so long..." Lena nodded, keeping the smile on her face.

"How long has it been since you've seen the sun?"

"I 'unno... Been here since.... Um... Jack started workin' here." Lena nodded, but then she remembered something that Dr. Glass had said, about how Dr. Bright had been working there since the 1900's... 

She felt sickness well up inside of her. All of this was awful and wrong. 

She hated this room. She hated how this poor, sickly kid obviously wasn't getting the love and help he deserved. She hated how he flinched slightly when she moved too fast. She hated the scars that covered every bit of skin that wasn't wrapped in clothes or bandages. She felt a deep, burning anger at the Foundation and whoever decided that this situation was alright.

She remembered the sign on the door reminding everyone that T.J. wasn't to be treated as a proper human. It must've been a real problem... She wondered what happened to whoever 'Mikell' was, and why T.J. had called him a bully. 

The drawing looked amusingly like Jesse, though. And their names were similar. The childish thought was almost enough to dampen the negative feelings the room gave off slightly.

T.J. was happily scribbling on the paper with his relatively uninjured hand, looking almost happy and carefree. If Lena hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed his occasional glances around the room, as if insuring he were safe. 

T.J. held up the paper suddenly, waving it towards Lena. 

"Drew you!" He said, pleased. She carefully took it from his hands and looked at it. It was just as childish as the rest, but it was very clearly her. She smiled.

"It's very pretty, T.J.! You're quite the talented artist." She praised. He giggled and blushed, hiding his scarred, flushed face behind his injured hands. 

Lena decided then and there that she'd do whatever it took to rescue this child. She'd take him away to her own universe. Maybe find him a nice home... Or maybe she could convince Emily to let her adopt him. He did look very much like her girlfriend...

"Alright, T.J.. I have to go now, alright?" She said gently. He let out a whine.

He looked up at her with his sad, innocent eyes. She hurried out of the room before he could protest, dashing so fast that she blinked through time. She couldn't handle that.

On her way out, she nearly bumped into a tall, chubby man with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing the same yellow uniform that T.J. had been wearing. Now that she thought about it, it looked very much like the uniform Bright's new body was in, except yellow rather than orange. He had apparently been chatting with the guard, who didn't appear to be humoring him. He turned his attention on Lena and held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Grabnok the Destroyer! Otherwise known as SCP-507." She looked at him, then back at the guard. 'Grabnok' continued speaking. 

"Don't worry, I just shifted a two days ago. I'm safe to touch now. You can call me 'Guy' too, by the way."

Lena had no idea what 'shifting' meant. She assumed it was his oddity, though. She also assumed that his silly name was a nickname. She shook his hand, smiling. 

"I'm Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer! I'm from another universe. I'm running an errand for Dr. Bright, right now."

Guy looked over at the door she had come through and shook his head disapprovingly. 

"With Five-Ninety? Poor kid. How's he holding up?"

"Err-" She was saved from having to answer by the guard. 

"That is none of your concern, Five-Oh-Seven. She will be leaving now." He spoke nudging Lena back towards the door. 

Guy shrugged and turned back towards wherever he must've came from, walking away.

Lena was deposited outside of the area, and she took a moment to lean against the wall and clear her head. Away from everything in that damned room and able to think, she felt even more disgusted by it, and even more determined to help T.J..

If she could get home, that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tj deserves better ;-;  
> maybe they'll get him out?? honestly im not sure. i didn't even originally plan for him to take up so much of this chapter, but whoops i had to elaborate on his suffering!


End file.
